The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man
by Theresa471
Summary: After the last mission with the bootleg liquor and drugs. James West and a female part time agent head for San Francisco to look for Dr. Loveless having to be stealing from the Museum Of Nature History.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _A month after finishing up the bootleg liquor case out west. James West and his wife Winoma were spending some quality time together after getting back. Winoma was extremely happy that her husband was able to arrest the people involved with the bootleg business. Along with killing and injuring a number of town folks along there travels._

 _They were coming out of the Washington, D.C. theatre watching a play. While his partner having to be away with his wife Susan visiting her friends at her home town. From what Artemus Gordon was able to tell his friend James West, his wife was going to be having there first child some time during the next few weeks._

 _So in the meantime._

 _James West and Winoma were enjoying themselves a great deal walking back to the hotel Oasis for the evening. However just prior to walking up the stairs on the second floor. West was called to the manager's desk in regard to a message from Colonel Richmond._

 _And when James West walked over to his wife inside the lobby's restaurant. Winoma was able to tell on her husband's face that he was some what upset with the message._

 _Sitting down at the corner table given to her by the waiter. He came over to her to show the message from Colonel Richmond. And after a few moments of going over the message, she just couldn't believed it that Dr. Loveless was at it again with causing trouble in the city of San Francisco._

 _It was basically unknown to Colonel Richmond on just how much merchandise was stolen from the San Francisco Museum of Nature History._

 _In the message for which Winoma was some what disappointed. Both James West and Artemus Gordon (If available) would need to be able to travel to California as soon as possible._

 _"James is he serious to have Artemus Gordon travel with you. When in fact he won't be able to leave with his wife so close to having her baby?" She says with taking a sip of water from the pitcher that was brought over by the waiter._

 _"First of all Colonel Richmond doesn't know anything that is going on in Artemus life the past months. Artie was just glad to be alive after almost dying from the poisoned water that was given to him by the crook Jarrod now in prison for the rest of his life." He replied with taking in a deep breath of air into his expanding lungs._

 _"Listen James...If Artemus isn't available. Then who will you be able to get in order to work with you on the mission to California?" She asked in all seriousness with her question looking straight into his blue eyes._

 _"For the moment Winoma...I basically don't have any idea. But I will know with-in the next 24 hours before I start to leave on the Wanderer." He says knowing full well that she probably was expecting to hear the answer that maybe he will decide to have his wife come along for the case. Even though his son can always be watched by Winoma's friends, nanny or just keep Winoma stay behind with there son, while he's able to go it alone."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **Rose Marie Cerley having to be in New York visiting friends after getting back from overseas. She is going be traveling back with-in the month to marry Nightingale.**_

 _ **Even though she is still active with the secret service. She was looking to be working one last case before leaving the states.**_

 _ **Coming out of the thrift store buying a couple of books for Nightingale. She was waiting for the cashier to gift wrap the items, so that she could travel back to her hotel room.**_

 _ **And when she walked outside into the cooler air for New York during this time of the year. Once she was able to make it outside. All of a sudden she stopped by one of the local police having a telegraph message for to meet the following.**_

 _ **Officer Tully tells her that it's important to have a reply back to either Colonel Richmond or secret service agent James West at the hotel Oasis in Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **"Thanks for coming to contact me. I will head directly to the telegraph office down the street officer Tully." She says with a smile on her ashen face. It was her chance finally to have one last mission as an agent to help James West and Artemus Gordon.**_

 _ **"Your welcomed and good luck Miss Cerley." He replies before heading off into another direction.**_

 _ **Both James West and his wife Winoma having gone back to there hotel. It was an hour later after arriving, that the hotel manager had called them over with giving James West a telegraph message.**_

 **It read...**

 **James, I will be joining you on the Wanderer sometime tomorrow evening to head out to San Francisco. Will explain everything when I see you about Nightingale and the wedding plans.**

 **Rose Marie**

 _ **"Thank god James, you won't be going it alone with Artemus staying behind with his wife Susan." She says with letting out a huge breath from her lungs having to feel some what secured.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **Meanwhile in San Francisco Harbor Bay.**_

 _ **Doctor Miguelito Loveless was enjoying the fruits of his new found merchandise stolen from the museum of nature history. His new lady Madeline having to be much like Loveless for when it comes his size and brains.**_

 _ **Madeline knowing how to play the harp mini size. She was in the middle of playing a soft Celtic tune, for when Loveless and his three bandits came into the room to interrupt her harp playing.**_

 _ **"Now I have lost my interest in playing this evening. Miguelito why are you back so early in the first place? She asked with a harsh tone. Even though Dr. Love over looked her out spoken comment. He walked over into the corner with the others to take a peek at the newest items added to his collection.**_

 _ **He was looking at the new painting done by an new artist in the San Francisco Bay area of a woman on horse back carrying a small baby. This was the type of items he loves to collect from over the many years he has been alive. He was laughing never the less with having to be holding up the painting for Madeline to notice.**_

 _ **She looks up from her harp to see the most beautiful painting she has ever seen. "OMG Miguelito it's just lovely to view." She said with walking over slowly to his location. Since she is not able to walk correctly with being one of those small people.**_

 _ **"I' m glad you like it Madeline. It's going to be cherish for a long time to come. Unless those secret service agents West and Gordon decide to come after me once again." He says with venom with his egomaniac tone of voice.**_

 _ **One of his men came over to enter into the conversation. "I hope not boss, we have other jobs that needs to be done with-in the next few weeks."**_

 _ **Loveless had to laugh at that comment. "I know Emerson. Lets just hope that the bumbling idiots from the secret service won't be stopping what we have to do before disappearing once again."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **Rose Marie Cerley couldn't believe it. She was only a mile away from the Wanderer having to be traveling on horse back. After she was able to make contact with Colonel Richmond to go over the final details of the mission.**_

 _ **And from what she understood with the orders. Herself, and James West are supposed to be meeting up with another agent working under cover the past month.**_

 _ **She had no further details on just who it was supposed to be, since the colonel was keeping it under wraps for the most part.**_

 _ **Basically she was taking her time in reaching the train with James West and his wife Winoma. She is going to be leaving the train once we are settled with going over the total plan. And including how to deal with Dr. Loveless this time around before he winds up going into hiding once more.**_

 _ **Even though we will be going on the Wanderer. They could only go so far out west before changing over to there horses. Even though mostly its going to be rough going for the both of them.**_

 _ **One thing for sure with this being her last mission, she is going to be missing the job even though just too dangerous. She is more happy with heading back overseas to finally marry Nightingale. For which he finally had the nerve to ask me to marry just after the last battle four months ago.**_

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

 _ **She finally arrives for where the Wanderer is waiting for her overall. Seeing the engineer outside, she is able to tell him just who she is in the first place."**_

 _ **"Of course Miss Cerley. Master West and his wife are waiting for you. She is planning on leaving just as soon of your arrival. I will take your beautiful horse in the carriage with the others already grazing having left enough inside for every one."**_

 _ **"Thank you. By the way what is your name?" She asked without having to upset him.**_

 _ **"My name is Dell, I have been the main engineer/conductor for the Wanderer for a very long time. Please go introduce yourself before they start to worry about you." He says with taking the reigns of her female black/grey horse.**_

 _ **"I will..thanks." As she starts moving towards the back of the caboose.**_

 _ **All of a sudden she was having butterflies in her stomach. Especially when its been a while since seeing the both of them here on the train.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **After having the engineer/conductor was able to take her horse and place it inside of the carriage. She was feeling butterflies now in her stomach. Actually she has been feeling this way in a while.**_

 _ **And no doubt after this mission is over with, she will have a check-up with her doctor before leaving for overseas.**_

 _ **Walking up towards the back of the caboose, she is able to climb the stairs to the back entrance. She could hear laughter inside of the carriage. When she decides to knock on the back of the steel door.**_

 _ **Inside hearing the knock. James West sitting on the couch next to his wife with there son ready to go with her. "I will get it Winoma." He says with handing his son over to his wife to get ready for traveling.**_

 _ **"Of course James." As she checks her sons attire before leaving to visit her friends in Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **He goes to open the door to see Rose Marie Cerley waiting to come on inside. "Well hello Rose Marie, its great to see you once again." He says with pulling her in to sit on down on the couch, while Winoma looked up to see her looking really well over all.**_

 _ **"My god Rose..your looking really wonderful. Being in love with Nightingale really has done you wonders." She says with getting up to show off her son to Rose Marie. "Please meet James Jr., he's on his way out in a few moments." She says to the two of them inside.**_

 _ **"He looks exactly like your husband James West." She responded with walking over to there son with a kiss on his cheek. It was at this particular time when the little boy started to fuzz with waving his hand from Rose Marie kissing him.**_

 _ **"Ok everyone, its my clue to leave. James keep me posted while you and Rose Marie are in San Francisco." She says with picking up her son and there things, while the engineer/conductor was waiting to help them onto the carriage to take them to Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **West went to help them out, while leaving to have Rose Marie wait until he's able to come back. "We will talk when I get back from helping my family onto the carriage." He replied with moving everyone out of the Wanderer and onto the carriage waiting for them.**_

 _ **"Of course James." As she watches them leave for outside, while seeing the white carriage being brought up by the conductor.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **When James West had gotten back from dropping off his family into the carriage. He was able to walk into the back entrance of the Wanderer. Afterwards taking off his black hat and placing it onto the desk near the telegraph machine.**_

 _ **"Well James, I do hope your family was able to get off to a wonderful start?" Rose Marie says with getting up to give the agent a quick hug.**_

 _ **"They did Rose Marie. At least I don't have to worry about them, while we are out in San Francisco looking for Dr. Loveless." He replied with sitting on down next to the female agent. "So tell me...when did you get back into the states?" He asked without having to be too pushy with the question.**_

 _ **"Actually two weeks ago. I made contact with Colonel Richmond asking on whether I can help out with a case, while I am here before going back to get married to Nightingale."**_

 _ **"So he finally got the nerve to ask you?" He says with getting up to pour two drinks for the each of them.**_

 _ **He hands her the Bourbon drink to celebrate. "Whats all this James?" She asked with taking and taking a slow sip of the Bourbon shot.**_

 _ **"Its to celebrate your up and coming marriage to Nightingale, Rose Marie." Taking a slow sip of his drink.**_

 _ **"Thank you, James. It's not going to be easy, but at least I know what to expect with the prince."**_

 _ **"That's good to know. Any rate we have a few details to go over before we arrive out west." West says with walking around the compartment with his drink in his hand.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7th The Night of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **It was late in San Francisco, California Bay. A small merchant vessel was arriving into the harbor carrying merchandise for the Museum of Nature History.**_

 _ **Captain Thomas and his crew of ten after being at sea for the week. Finally have the chance to deliver the items with there final payment due on arrival. Captain Thomas having to be in charge of the "Blue Dolphin" for the past six years.**_

 _ **He was hoping on retiring soon. But he still had four more payments to be made on his vessel to finally pay off the rent, and his crew members.**_

 _ **This was supposed to be quite a haul for them finally. Hopefully for Captain Thomas and his crew won't have to work much harder then they have been doing the past months.**_

 _ **Since they were waiting in port for those coming to pick up the merchandise to be taken back to the museum. It was an hour later finally two carriages were showing up with security officers with proper I.D.'S. They drove up to the harbor area for where the crew of "Blue Dolphin" were waiting with the merchandise to be handed over to the five guards.**_

 _ **Jonah having to be the stocky built guard was waiting to make the right moves with having the entire stock of merchandise to be placed on the carriages. While one two legged little man dressed as a little boy was waiting on the harbor pied watching the entire scene laughing his head off at the scene.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Earlier**_

 _ **Agent James West was finishing up the last of the details with Rose Marie about the mission.**_

 _ **Rose Marie was standing in the middle of the compartment. She needed to ask about the agent that is supposed to be helping them out under cover.**_

 _ **"I just don't know Rose Marie. I tried asking Colonel Richmond about the under cover agent. But he wasn't talking about who he sent to San Francisco." He says with placing a hand through his hair.**_

 _ **"It's going to be interesting never the less James. But I have this awful feeling its going to be another female agent like myself involved."**_

 _ **"Damn. I hope not for when it comes to dealing with Dr. Loveless and his men." He replied with taking a deep short breath into his lungs.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **A few blocks from a very foggy evening just off the harbor. Andrea Madison working for the Red Dwarf saloon as a female bartender.**_

 _ **It was the best position for Andrea to be working, in order to hear the scuttlebutt on what is happening in the area with the ships arriving.**_

 _ **Since she's been working the Red Dwarf saloon. She has developed a keen sense of irony. Of knowing when there is going to be some type of trouble.**_

 _ **And it was this one particular evening when certain strange folks started to roam the bar. If she didn't know any better, since it was her under cover job to find out about Dr. Loveless and his motley crew.**_

 _ **It would of seem it was her lucky night for when Dr. Loveless having to be dressed as a small child had come in for a pitcher of water and food from the kitchen having to be still be opened at this hour.**_

 _ **"How can I help you little one?" She says with a calm sort of a voice. So not to give herself away with noticing Dr. Loveless and his friends.**_

 _ **"Pitcher of water please, and anything else my family wants before leaving." He says softly with handing her the coins onto the black marble table in front of her.**_

 _ **"Right away." She went to work with pouring the cold water from the faucet and into the crystal clear pitcher. The group had moved over into a corner over by the entrance. Since it was late. They didn't think that anyone else would be coming in after getting rid of those in charge of the Blue Dolphin merchant vessel.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **Andrea Madison did what she had to do with serving those that had walked in. Even though she was feeling some what strange that something just didn't seem right at this time.**_

 _ **After she was able to deliver the pitcher of water to those now sitting in the corner. She had to be sure to keep her eyes open, while going back to her work with delivering drinks for those standing at the bar instead of sitting.**_

 _ **She was trying to listen to the conversation by the two police officers having to be off duty. She had heard the two of them say was the fact they were working the harbor pied.**_

 _ **They were able to call in for help with finding four bodies being fished out of the harbor waters. All four of the bodies had gun shots to the various parts of the body.**_

 _ **She looked over to them to see on whether they needed any more to drink. "Sirs, do you need anything else tonight?" She asked with waiting for there responses.**_

 _ **"Please...I will have another one of these, as with my partner Jonathan. We will probably be leaving after wards." Officer Dennison says to Andrea and his partner looking some what bewildered.**_

 _ **"That's too bad gentlemen. I do hope you will be back soon." She says with pouring there drinks into the two shot glasses of Whiskey and Black House.**_

 _ **"I hope so as well. Thanks for asking." Dennison says with a slight smile even though of what happened earlier with finding the four bodies.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten The Night Of The Two legged Little Man**_

 _ **Just after she was done working in the Red Dwarf saloon. Andrea Madison had walked slowly to the telegraph office having to be the regional office of the Secret Service. She was glad in a way that the under cover regional office was only a few blocks away from the saloon.**_

 _ **Even though having to be some what upset in what she had heard happened this evening. But however when she arrived, her regional boss Regional Winters informed her of the bodies having been found off the pier.**_

 _ **"Madison, we need to be very careful from here on end at the saloon. No doubt it something to do with the madman Dr. Loveless and the stolen merchandise taken from the merchant vessel for the Museum of Nature History." He says with handing her a report from the harbor police.**_

 _ **She takes it from his hand to read the long hand written report from a Captain Jason Anders of the harbor police. She starts to read the report about a citizen having noticed a little boy having to be in the area of the vessel merchandise having been taken. "This sounds like the work of Dr. Loveless having to be in the very same spot of the Museum merchandise having been taken." She exclaims mostly with her statement from the report.**_

 _ **"Its going to be a good thing that agent James West and his partner Rose Marie Cerley, will be here shortly in order to help you along with the under cover operation." He responded with taking a sip from his glass filled up with very cold drinking water.**_

 _ **"Thank god Sir, we sure could use the help on this one. Especially when it involves Dr. Loveless and his gang." She replied with having to hand back the report to her boss getting up from his seat to speak with others inside the back office.**_

 _ **It was a moment later he comes back to finish up his conversation with the under cover agent. "I agree Andrea. But for now please watch your movements for now on, until James West shows up to help out."**_

 _ **"I will sir." She says with taking in a deep breath to release some of the tension that has been building up from behind her neck and both shoulders.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11th The Night Of The Two legged Little Man**_

 _ **Dr. Loveless had ordered his men to check on the next couple of merchant vessels having to be arriving into the harbor the next few days.**_

 _ **From what he heard from his under ground sources was the fact that the Museum Of Nature History is involved. Something to do with portraits done by queens and kings from overseas worth a fortune on the black market.**_

 _ **When his cronies had come back with the information on the merchandise. There was going to be an issue with the up and coming weather pattern making it some what difficult for the vessels to enter into the harbor properly.**_

 _ **As the forecasters have been stating that it could go either way. And if this is the case with Dr. Loveless, he will no doubt have them on stand by just in case the weather mask changes for the better.**_

 _ **After Andrea Madison had met with her regional supervisor. When she walked back to the Red Dwarf for where her sleeping quarters were up on the third floor.**_

 _ **She had to keep stopping to check both on the sides and from behind her on whether she felt like she was being tailed.**_

 _ **Even though she wasn't able to hear anything in the main area at the late hour.**_

 _ **Afterwards after placing her weapon back into her dress pocket, she was able to hurry on back to the saloon feeling some what safer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **James West and Rose Marie Cerley were only a half mile away from the Red Dwarf saloon. They were moving in the carriage extremely slowly due to the very heavy fog bank.**_

 _ **West was holding onto the reigns trying to avoid an accident with hitting anyone that might be unable to get out of the fog. "Jesus James, this fog is starting to get much worst. I just hope we will be able to find the Red Dwarf saloon." She says with taking a deep breath into her lungs having to be slightly scared.**_

 _ **"We are almost there Rose Marie. Just be on the look out for anything else that just doesn't fit for this area." He says with pulling back the reigns of the two horses, as they were starting to get some what spooked.**_

 _ **"To answer your question James. You mean for the likes of our enemy Dr. Loveless having not to fit all that well for this particular scenario?" She responded with looking around through the heavy fog moving in further.**_

 _ **"Exactly! That man has cause more grief for myself and Artemus during the past 15 years as secret service agents." He replied with stopping finally the carriage having arrived at the corner of the Red Dwarf saloon. "Were here Rose Marie, I just hope our under cover friendly agent is some where inside to have further information on the case."**_

 _ **"I hope so! But in the meantime lets**_ **st** _ **art walking down with our rifles on our sides James." She says very softly in order not to have anybody in the area just might be hearing the conversation. She was able to move off the carriage without any type of help from James West. She always had done things on her own over the years.**_

 _ **But now that this is her last case as a secret service agent. Once this mission is over with, she will be heading back over seas to take over the role as queen/wife for Nightingale. Even though for the fact that Nightingale's father is basically still alive after hiding from those trying to take over the country.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **James West and Rose Marie Cerley were only less then a half mile away from the Red Dwarf saloon. They were moving in the carriage extremely slowly due to the very heavy fog bank.**_

 _ **West was holding onto the reigns trying to avoid an accident with hitting anyone that might be unable to get out of the fog. "Jesus James, this fog is starting to get much worst. I just hope we will be able to find the Red Dwarf saloon." She says with taking a deep breath into her lungs having to be slightly scared.**_

 _ **"We are almost there Rose Marie. Just be on the look out for anything else that just doesn't fit for this area." He says with pulling back the reigns of the two horses, as they were starting to get some what spooked.**_

 _ **"To answer your question James. You mean for the likes of our enemy Dr. Loveless having not to fit all that well for this particular scenario?" She responded with looking around through the heavy fog moving in further.**_

 _ **"Exactly! That man has cause more grief for myself and Artemus during the past 15 years as secret service agents." He replied with stopping finally the carriage having arrived at the corner of the Red Dwarf saloon. "Were here Rose Marie, I just hope our under cover friendly agent is some where inside to have further information on the case."**_

 _ **"I hope so! But in the meantime lets**_ **st** _ **art walking down with our rifles on our sides James." She says very softly in order not to have anybody in the area just might be hearing the conversation. She was able to move off the carriage without any type of help from James West. She always had done things on her own over the years.**_

 _ **But now that this is her last case as a secret service agent. Once this mission is over with, she will be heading back over seas to take over the role as queen/wife for Nightingale. Even though for the fact that Nightingale's father is basically still alive after hiding from those trying to take over the country.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14th The Night Of The Two legged Little Man**_

 _ **Once they were able to walk over into the corner of the saloon. James West and Rose Marie were glad to be able to relax finally after a long while on the road.**_

 _ **"By the way Mr. West. If your both interested after eating. I have two rooms available for the both of you to stay in. In spite of what is going on lately with the mission." Andrea says with bringing over the drinks for the two agents.**_

 _ **"Thanks." West replied with taking hold of his whiskey and downing it in one shot to burn his throat and stomach.**_

 _ **"Your welcomed. Relax now while I hand you this report on what I think is going on." She hands the vanilla report in front of the two. While Rose Marie was taking it slow with finishing up her drink. Even though she was more hungry then anything else and a bed.**_

 _ **Taking some time to read the report. Agent James West having to be shaking his head every time he kept on reading about the possible chance that Dr. Loveless just might be involved with the stolen items.**_

 _ **"Are you serious Andrea about this report? Why would Dr. Loveless would want to take these items, after months ago he was involved with stealing the gold nuggets, only to disappear." He asked out of pure discuss with his tone, along with the fact he's exhausted and was in need of a few hours of rest.**_

 _ **"Yes, I' m serious with the report. Because it was me and a few others having to be working in this area for the secret service were able to get a quick glimpse of the little man with his new girl friend and his cronies involved."**_

 _ **Slamming his fist against the table. "Damn! I should of known that he would be involved in this mess. "Do you happen to know just where he's hold up now with his sleeping/working quarters?" He asked with taking a sip of the drink for the last time this evening.**_

 _ **"At the moment know Mr. West. But I' m working on it with my sources having to be out on the streets trying to locate the lunatic never the less." She replied to the question before deciding on saying that it's late and everyone needs some shut eye before starting out once again."**_

 _ **"Good idea for now Andrea. Rose Marie, you can take your time resting. While I decide to take the first watch for two hours before Andrea and your self take over later." He responded with taking out his revolver to keep it handy just in case some one shows up to cause trouble.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **Just after Rose Marie and Andrea had gone upstairs to rest, while James West decided to take the watch.**_

 _ **West was able to settle into a chair near the corner of the saloon bar. This way he would be staying out of the way from anyone that just might walk in to upset the balance.**_

 _ **Taking off his black hat and placing it onto the table for now. He's able to some what relax a little with holding onto his rifle for now. In case of an attack from an unknown attacker.**_

 _ **He was able to look outside for the moment. While noticing that the fog was some what lingering around the area for now.**_

 _ **He was starting to drift off some what, even though he tried very hard to stay awake for the most part. It was at this point that he started to think about his partner Artemus Gordon and his wife Susan.**_

 _ **Dr. Reynolds having come from outside having to be very late. He was making sure that his company Susan and her husband Artemus Gordon were comfortable.**_

 _ **Since Susan currently was a week late with delivering the baby. They have tried everything to bring on the contractions. But so far nothing has worked, and why Dr. Reynolds has been worried about it.**_

 _ **Gordon having to be sitting outside on the front porch of Dr. Reynolds home. When Artemus noticed the doctor coming from his nightly late night walk.**_

 _ **"Everything ok Dr. Reynolds?" He asked with moving up from the bench having been placed on the side of the door entrance.**_

 _ **"Everything is fine Mr. Gordon. It was a nice night for a change to take that walk. Otherwise I have been thinking a great deal about Susan, as to why she's not gone into labor as yet."**_

 _ **Shaking his head as well. "I have been thinking the same thing. It's probably because she is worrying too much at this point, and maybe we should just let mother nature run its course." He responded with trying to think of a better answer to his wife's situation. "Your right Dr. Reynolds. It's only for the fact that I have never been through something like this in my life."**_

 _ **"I completely understand. Come on lets go see how Susan is doing. Besides you need to relax before the actual delivering happens."**_

 _ **Shaking his head with even thinking about the entire matter. He didn't know how James was able to get through it with his wife Winoma awhile back. Right now Artemus Gordon was a complete mess.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **As for Dr. Loveless...he was inside of his living quarters alone. He had asked everyone to leave to let him think clearly after the past few weeks.**_

 _ **There was just too much going on with merchandise that he needed to bring into his own hands.**_

 _ **He was sitting in his usual small chair in order to help with the pain that he's been suffering with his legs and back. He doesn't know why it's been happening of late.**_

 _ **And he even turned down an offer by his new girl friend to bring in a doctor to have him checked out in case of further issues.**_

 _ **Otherwise right now Dr. Loveless was thinking about the recent incidents with the merchant his crew was able to take from the merchant vessels having arrived in the harbor.**_

 _ **Looking outside of the window after getting up onto his chair. He was able to see that the fog has come back in again, making it very difficult to see anyone walking outside, or any type of vessel coming into the main harbor.**_

 _ **Afterwards he gets down from the chair completely. The pain this time with getting down from the chair wasn't all that bad.**_

 _ **He was feeling better afterwards. And since it was some late, he was in need of a snack. He walked into the small kitchenette for where the frig was filled with all types of goodies for the little man.**_

 _ **Thank god he didn't have to share his food with anyone else for the moment. While he settled down to begun eating without any type of issue.**_

 _ **However he did start to think about a certain Secret Service agent James West on where this man was supposed to be, as with Artemus Gordon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**_

 _ **It was time for James West to wake Rose Marie for her shift down stairs. Even though it's four in the morning, the sun would be coming up very soon.**_

 _ **Waking up quickly from her double bed and still in her clothes. She tells James West that she will be right down with throwing some cold water on to her face.**_

 _ **She needed it badly with still having to be feeling really tired. But yet she could make herself coffee down stairs to wake her up. "Thanks James I will be there in a few moments. Is there any coffee made at this time of the morning?" She asked with a yawn all of a sudden.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I made a pot of coffee an hour ago to help keep me awake." He replied with moving out of her bedroom to head for his for a change.**_

 _ **"By the way what about Andrea?" She asked with moving out of her quilt to head for the basin filled with cold water.**_

 _ **"She's still asleep from what I gathered. Anyway wake me if anything happens during your watch down stairs."**_

 _ **"I will James. Have a nice rest for what it's worth never the less." She states with a slight chuckle.**_

 _ **After he left. She was able to put herself together with the cold water thrown onto her face to wake her a little. She then was able to find a towel hanging about in the small bath alcove to dry her face.**_

 _ **Afterwards after a quick brush of her hair, she was then off downstairs. Even though she didn't bother with the make up this time around.**_

 _ **When she had arrived down stairs. James West had left the lights on at a bare minimal for the night time. One thing that she had noticed for the that the fog outside was now completely gone after looking out of the window.**_

 _ **Walking away from the curtain less window. She then walked over to the bar counter for when the coffee pot was stationed. She needed this very badly to have it wake her up some what after less then four hours of sleep.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**

 **Meanwhile back home in Washington, D.C.**

 **Artemus Gordon had decided to go back to the Wanderer for the day for official work, in spite that his wife Susan might be going into labor any time soon.**

 **He was asked by Colonel Richmond to meet him on the train to go over certain files, including what has been going on with the California case with his partner James West and Rose Marie Cerley.**

 **Even though Artemus didn't really wish to leave, but Richmond insisted with going over the details.**

 **When Gordon had arrived. He had asked his butler working the compartment to set up a few vittles for the occasion. While went to change his clothes from inside the bedroom on the train.**

 **When He came out of the compartment after changing. He was advised by the butler that everything was all set for the meeting.**

 **"Thanks Thomas, everything just looks just wonderful for the Colonel's arrival." He replied before there was a knock on the back door of the train.**

 **"I will get it Mr. Gordon." Thomas says with slowly walking over to the door to open with the arrival of Colonel Richmond and his aid.**

 **"Colonel Richmond, it's really good to you and your aid. Would you care for some refreshments before we begin the meeting?" He asked with taking his jacket to have it placed onto one of the hangers from inside the next compartments.**

 **"Thanks Artemus, that is very nice. I didn't get the chance to have anything to eat before going on the road to get here."**

 **"Ok then sir, lets get started with the snacks." Artemus said with sitting down at the table near the telegraph area.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**

 **Colonel Richmond having to be relaxed in his seat was getting ready to go over the details.**

 **He could see just how nervous Artemus Gordon was moving around the compartment. He was thinking that maybe this briefing might of been a bad mistake in the first place, but decided against it in the first place.**

 **"So what is going on Colonel?" He asked with taking a quick sip of his drink on the side of his chair.**

 **"It would seem that Dr. Loveless is wrecking havoc with the San Francisco, harbor vessels. With-in the past few weeks there has been five main robberies of merchant vessels stealing a fortune in merchandise."**

 **"Has there been any killings Colonel in regard to the robberies?"**

 **"Actually the harbor police are running in circles on this one with so far four bodies have been found. Even none of this has been told to West, Cerley or even the under cover agent that has been placed on the mission." He responded with taking a puff of his cigar while dumping the ashes into the ash tray on the side of his seat.**

 **"What are they going to be doing now sir?"**

 **"Continue to keep looking for answers, in spite of Dr. Loveless trying to drive them crazy with his overall nonsense. I will be giving them a few more weeks to work out the issues before sending them back home." He responded with a slight sneer in his tone.**

 **Along with the fact that Artemus Gordon wasn't liking the fact that Colonel Richmond was giving up too quickly on this one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**

 **Just when colonel Richmond was just about ready to leave the Wanderer. Artemus Gordon finally had gotten the nerve to ask the single question that has been on his mind.**

 **"Well Artemus, I need to get back to my office to meet with other agents in the area for a new assignment." He replied with placing his hat back onto his head.**

 **"Sir, before you leave. I have a question that needs to be asked." He says with swallowing a lump of air into his strained lungs from the tension having been building.**

 **"And what's that Mr. Gordon?"**

 **"Sir, why are you giving up so quickly with the Dr. Loveless case in California?" He responded with a sneer.**

 **"Why do you think that way Artemus? Because I' m not at this time." After a brief moment.**

 **Colonel Richmond takes out a piece of paper to write something on it to have Artemus Gordon wondering just what was going on with the Colonel.**

 **Taking some time with writing on the paper. He hands it back to Artemus Gordon to read.**

 **"Watch out for bugs. I will be heading for California to help out with finding Dr. Loveless."**

 **"Ok Colonel. Have a wonderful evening in spite of working at your office." Gordon responded to the ploy with the note and the possible chance that the Wanderer just might be bugged.**

 **"Thanks. Good night Mr. Gordon." Colonel Richmond walks out of the back entrance of the Wanderer. Leaving a very worried Artemus Gordon to ponder the situation for the moment. Along with checking the entire train for bugs from the likes of Dr. Loveless and his cronies.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man**

 **After Colonel Richmond had left the Wanderer. It was Artemus Gordon's job to start looking for any type of bugs on the train.**

 **Going into the next compartment to grab his equipment to start checking the entire train. Even though it will probably take some time.**

 **But in the meantime...**

 **Gordon's wife Susan was having a hard time trying to sleep with having to be over due by two weeks with having the baby.**

 **Since Susan wasn't alone in the house. Dr. Braddock sleeping in his room. He was able to hear the commotion on the other room with Susan.**

 **He was beginning to think that she is getting very close to going into labor soon. The direct signs were there never the less. All he needed to know on whether or not just when Susan's water will break.**

 **Getting up and out of his double bed, and placing on his old white robe. He went to grab one of the candles in order for him to see where he was going since it was late.**

 **Moving out of his room and through to the other bed rooms. He goes over to knock lightly on the door.**

 **"Who is it?" She asked.**

 **"Susan it's Dr. Braddock. Are you all right?" He asked with great concern for the woman.**

 **"It's not lock, please come on in Dr."**

 **He goes to open the door to move in with the candle in his hand. "What's going on Susan? Have your contractions started?" He asked with the two questions.**

 **"No. no. Nothing like that at all. Just too uncomfortable with carrying this basketball inside of me for god sake."**

 **"You want me to give you a sleeping potion in order for you to rest?"**

 **"It's a good idea Dr. Braddock, or else I won't be able to sleep at all. Thanks." She says with a slight smile at this time of the night.**

 **"Let me go get my equipment and sleeping potion. And in the meantime just relax in bed until I get back."**

 **"I will and thanks." She says to him with the doctor slowly moving out of the room with his candle in hand.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

The next day in San Francisco harbor bay. Dr. Loveless had his crew ready to take over another merchant vessel carrying very valuable merchandise for the Museum of Nature History.

None of the crew members on board didn't take any violent action against them. Since they were ordered by the captain to give up and let them steal the items without anyone having gotten hurt in the process.

Even Dr. Loveless was expecting a fight from the workers. Instead they simply just gave up entirely.

Dr. Loveless having ordered his people to take them to the warehouse on the opposite side of the pier. He has no idea just how long they will be staying until the police locals intervene.

Otherwise there was nothing more to be done. Accept head back to his hotel room to rest, and think about whether agent James West would be in the area to bother his plans.

As for agent James West and his partner Rose Marie Cerley. They were walking back into the saloon to check up on the under cover agent.

Everyone was just fine after a very peaceful evening. Now there jobs was to find out just where is Dr. Loveless and his cronies. From what they heard was the fact that several merchant vessels have been robbed of there merchandise, and placed else where.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

When they walked into the Red Dwarf saloon. West and Cerley went looking for Madison.

She was in the back of the kitchen getting things ready for her shift at the saloon. She wasn't exactly happy about it after the past few days.

And now she had gotten word from a creditable source telling her, that another merchant vessel and it's crew have been taken again from Dr. Loveless.

West and Cerley found her in the kitchen slamming a frying pan to release some of the stress built up inside of her stomach.

"What's wrong Madison?" He asked with taking off his black hat off the top of his head.

"Just received word from a good source of mime. Dr. Loveless and his so call cronies are at it again with stealing the merchandise from another vessel, along with it's captain and crew." She states with blowing out a steam of energy out of her mouth.

"Damn it! Dr. Loveless is getting away with murder this way, and we need to find out exactly where he's located with all of that merchandise." West states flat out with his frustration.

"I agreed agent West." Madison says with picking up the frying pan from the wooden floor.

"Did your source have any idea where he might be at this time?" Cerley asked with moving out of the kitchen to follow Madison to move from behind the bar lounge to open up the place with-in the hour.

"Not a chance. Hopefully we will know quite soon. Since my source will be placing another little trinket for Dr. Loveless to take the bait." Madison responded with the idea of the trinket ploy.

"I hope it's soon Madison." West responded with Madison handing over a pitcher of water to them since they asked for it with having to be very thirsty.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Moments later at the harbor pier. Dr. Loveless and his men were watching for the latest merchant vessel to arrive into the harbor.

Using his small telescope. He's able to see the ship slowly moving in with there crew on board. This particular vessel was carrying paintings from certain museums from over seas.

It's taken the Black Crow merchant ship to arrive into the United States two weeks. And the cruise has taken it's toll on the personnel, including the Captain. Krueger has been the captain of this particular vessel for the past year.

Along with being asked by the President of The United States as a favor to take this trip in spite of the dangers.

Dr. Loveless spoke up to his men. " All right everyone. They will be here shortly. Just be careful with dealing with the merchandise." He asked with a serious under tone.

"Yes, sir Dr. Loveless." One of his men says with moving closer to the harbor pier.

"Just be sure not to damage anything while your over taking the vessel. Understand?" Dr. Loveless ordered. "But in the meantime I ' m heading to the Red Dwarf saloon for food and drinks."

"Right boss."

"Good. I will be there for awhile. Everyone come there once your done with the vessel, merchandise and putting the Captain into cold storage for the duration."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th The Night Of The two legged Little Man

Even though the evening fog was arriving onto the pier near the Red Dwarf saloon. Dr. Loveless walking slowly by himself this time around.

He had a thirst that just didn't quit. And why he's here in the first place. With the chill of the fog. Dr. Loveless was feeling some what cold as well throughout his entire little body.

He didn't have to go all that far finally. When he finally arrived on the outside of the saloon. Opening the black saloon doors one at a time. He's able to enter inside with the saloon looking some what busy with customers this evening.

Andrea Madison having to be working behind the bar notices the little man walking in. As with realizing just who the heck he is. She didn't know where James West was for the moment. So for now, she would have to go with the flow and just serve the man until something happens.

Dr. Loveless having to be short. He asked one of the male customers to help him sit on the stool in order to have his drinks and food.

"Hello, Sir. Would you be more interested in the restaurant? This way you would be more comfortable to eat and drink inside." She states with a smile while staying calm inside until help arrives.

"Sure, it's very nice of you to offer. I will certainly do that my lovely lady with going inside." It was the very same customer that helped Dr. Loveless back onto the concrete floor.

Andrea Madison asked one of the workers in the kitchen to take over behind the saloon. In order for her to escort the little man into the restaurant.

Walking him into the restaurant. He asked to be seated in the far corner away from being the center of attention. He was more inclined to just eat and drink for now. While his cronies were else where working.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th The Night Of The two legged Little Man

Even though Dr. Miguelito Loveless having to be in the restaurant. He was mainly bored in spite of having to eat in the corner.

All he was doing mostly was the fact he was watching everyone as if he was in a drugged haze. Even Andrea had noticed this fact once she was able to finally see James West come in from the kitchen entrance without being noticed.

"What's wrong Andrea?" West asked with seeing Rose Marie Cerley join him as well from the entrance with her rifle. They had gone to the harbor to check on the rumor of another merchant vessel merchandise having been taken was true.

The both agents from the Secret Service were able to interview everyone involved. Basically it was the same story given about the personnel. Including the fact that everything was taken off the vessels very easily.

"Dr. Loveless is here in the restaurant this evening James, and he's not himself having to be acting some what strange." Andrea announced.

"Are you sure it's the real Loveless? He's done this a few times over the years against myself and Artemus Gordon." West says serious with his statement.

Thinking about what Andrea had said about Loveless. She started to think differently about the criminal. "Come to think about it James. I really don't know any more. He even turned down having an evening with the ladies upstairs. This is where I found this rather odd as well. Unless he's play acting trying to get a hold of us."

"It's a possible chance Andrea on that factor. But for now, we need to keep a closer eye on him for now." West replied with taking a sip of water from the clear glass.

 **Moments later..**

James West and Andrea walked over into the corner for where Dr. Loveless was sitting. They were able to tell that he wasn't moving at all to find this rather odd.

West was holding onto his revolver while telling Loveless to get up from his chair. He wasn't paying any type of attention to the secret service agent.

"I just don't understand this Andrea." West moved himself extremely close in front of him. It was at this time that West went to push Loveless knocking him onto the floor.

"What's wrong James?" Andrea says with seeing a strange expression on his face.

"Your not going to believe this Andrea. It's a robot of all things. He's done it again with playing his crazy games." James West was quite pissed off with throwing his hat onto the ground from his frustration of this case.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th The Night Of The Two legged Little Man

As it turned out, it wasn't the real Dr. Loveless after all. He had sent a Dopplerganger to steer clear for his cronies to take over the merchant vessels with merchandise needed for his inventory.

Andrea with James West. Slowly walking over to Dr. Loveless sitting in the corner by himself. Right away secret service agent James West knew at this point that it wasn't him after all.

In the far corner. Dr. Loveless dopplerganger didn't even bother to say a word to James West. He just stared at him before the double dropped to the ground.

Both Andrea and James West ran over into the far corner to check the body for a pulse of sorts. "Is he still alive James?" She asked with bending down onto her knees.

Placing his fingers into the artery of his neck and his wrist. There was nothing at all but death. "He's dead. There is nothing else to say on the subject." He states very strongly...

"What are we going to do now?" She asked with walking away from the body.

"First of all we need to call in the sheriff to have him investigate this matter further. Otherwise we will continue on with our job for now." West stated in a somber mood.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Secret Service agent James West was trying to explain the entire situation to sheriff Richardson and his two deputies.

"So what your telling me West. Is the fact that body is a clone of sorts of the real Dr. Loveless roaming around the city of San Francisco?" He looked at the body still not believing it.

"From what I can understand Sheriff Richardson is the fact that Dr. Loveless will be and his men be stealing valuable merchandise from certain merchant vessels from overseas." He states with moving away to head toward the saloon bar for a drink. And for which Rose Marie and Andrea joined him as well.

Sheriff Richardson was getting some what agitated with James West. Since he didn't wish to explain further his problems with Dr. Loveless.

"Sheriff would you like a drink as well?" West asked from behind the bar with different bottles of liquor ready to go.

"Sure why not! I will have a whiskey if possible agent West." Sheriff Richardson takes off his brown hat and place it onto the seat next to him. While his deputies decided to check around the area for any other type of clues.

It was Andrea taking the bottle from West. She was the one to hand the sheriff his whiskey shot onto the counter.

"Here you go sheriff." She places the shot in front of him. As he takes it and drinks it down in one quick swift down his throat.

"Thanks that was very powerful. Can I have another? I will pay for the second one and any others afterwards." He states with licking his chops from the smell of the whiskey.

While everyone was drinking. James West was starting to think about his partner Artemus Gordon.

Back home Susan once again was starting to have contractions late at night. Artemus having to be woken again from a sound sleep.

"OMG Artemus my water broke. This is the real thing." She states with a panic tone. "I suggest you go wake Dr. Braddock, it's going to be a long night finally."

"You can say that again Susan." He gets up to place his robe on to go out into the living quarters for where Dr. Braddock has been staying the past year.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th The Night Of the Two Legged Little Man

Artemus Gordon was told by Dr. Braddock to go into the kitchen to heat up lots of hot water. They were going to be needing it for the delivery.

But first it's going to take hours before Susan is able to dilate the proper time in order to have the baby.

When Gordon had gone inside the bedroom. His wife was screaming out from the contractions. While Dr. Braddock was wiping her face with a cloth from the sweat

"Doc, I will take over with trying to coach Susan to breath during the contractions." Gordon says to the doctor moving away from his patient.

Since this is her first child. It's going to take some time for her to finally be ready. And why Artemus Gordon needs to be ready for the possible long hours.

"Oh, god Artemus it hurts with the contractions getting stronger." She tries to spit out the words with the pain driving her crazy at this point. At this time Gordon takes the cloth and places it into the cool water that was set aside as well.

"This will help Susan." He announced to his wife while continuing wiping the brow of her forehead.

"Thanks sweetie. I am sorry to be putting you through all this nonsense of child birth." As she tries to let out a small smile for her husband. "Don't you wish you were with your partner James West in California?"

"No way Susan. I am here for you and only you and our child. James West completely understands. And besides he has two of the best short term agents working with him and trying to find Dr. Loveless once again."

"Lets hope James and his ladies working with him will be able to find this maniac for the final time." As Susan cried from the contraction hitting her very strongly.

"I agree dear. Now lets get down to business with trying to getting this baby out of you. So that Dr. Braddock can go back to bed."

"You have that right Artemus. But from what I see so far. It's not going to happen at this point." Doc said with moving over to take a look at her, while Gordon moved out of the way to let the doctor do his job.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Eight hours later it was finally time for Susan to deliver the baby. Dr. Braddock went into the other room to get Artemus Gordon from his nap.

He was told by the doctor two hours ago to take a rest since he had no idea when the miracle was going to happen. "It's time Doc?" He asked with getting up from the couch with placing the gray blanket back onto the couch.

"Finally Artemus. I must say this baby has been some what stubborn with wanting to enter into this world of ours." He states with the grand truth of the matter.

The both of them walk back into the bedroom with a patient that was suffering a great deal from contractions. It was getting close now for her. As she was sweating a great deal and she wanted the baby out right now.

"Oh, god Doc...lets get this on with it right now!" Susan says very nasty with her tone of voice towards the both men.

"It's why I am here now darling." Artemus says to his wife with going over to sit next to her with holding onto her hand very tightly.

Dr. Braddock having brought over the hot towels and instruments to help with delivering the baby. "Are you ready Susan now with pushing for the final times?"

"Yes! I want this baby out now Doc!" Susan replied with squeezing Gordon's hand to have the agent scream out from the pain. "Sorry Artie." She cried out from the latest contraption.

"Ok she's in full dilation right now. Count to three Susan before bearing down with the pushing."

Artemus tells his wife to be ready with the count. "Start counting...

"Oh dear god! 1, 2 and 3. " She pushes for all she's worth as the pain is just awful...Her heart rate is extremely fast while the doctor tells her the baby is almost here.

"Again one more push and the baby is out." He says with pulling the baby out of her along with the placenta and blood. But thank god in his judgement it wasn't much when the baby girl popped out and a exhausted Susan dropped back down onto the bed with a crying Artemus Gordon.

"You did it sweetie. Your a mother finally with a baby girl." As the parents can hear the baby crying to be a wonderful sound to there ears.

But in the meantime Dr. Braddock was cleaning up the baby girl and other items before handing over the baby to Susan and Artemus.

"Do you have a name for the baby girl?" Dr. Braddock asked the happy parents.

"Doc we are going to call her Roselind Marie Anne Gordon. Roselind is my mother's name and Susan's mother Marie Anne sounds just perfect. One person that is going to be happy once he hears the news is James West.

"Well in that case. When you have the chance Artemus. Your be able to send a telegraph message to your partner in California. But right now everyone is going to taking a rest, and that includes your little girl."

"Thanks Doctor Braddock for everything your done with-in the past 12 hours." Gordon says with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Your welcomed." Doc said with placing the baby into the basket that was made by Artemus Gordon a few months prior.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Eight hours later after Susan and Artemus Gordon were able to sleep with the baby being delivered.

When Gordon woke leaving his wife asleep. He needed to head into town to send a wire to California to let his partner know about the baby being born.

He had gotten dressed. But before leaving the house. Gordon went to check on his daughter sleeping in the basket near the bed for where the mother was sound asleep.

Once everything was find. He quietly left the house making sure not to wake anyone at all and that included the doctor.

One thing for sure he was glad the weather around this time of the year has warmed up a little. As lately the temperatures have been in the low forties.

No doubt the temperatures in San Francisco, California is probably much warmer for those that love to steal merchandise.

Dr. Love coming out of hiding after faking his own death. He was currently waiting for his group to arrive onto the harbor just outside the Red Dwarf saloon.

Dr. Loveless had checked with the harbor master that an overseas vessel from England was carrying very valuable paintings, antique valuable coins and other items such as gems & pearls.

While he was waiting on the harbor. His friend Madeline was keeping him company for the most part. She wanted to play her instrument. But her friend Dr. Loveless told her it was not possible with trying to alert any of the police officials in the area, and including the secret service.

It was at this particular moment when Dr. Loveless main man Emerson arrived with the information about the vessel from England.

"Dr. Loveless the vessel will be arriving with-in the next 15 minutes as per the harbor master just announced a few moments earlier."

"Excellent Emerson. I suggest you go get the rest of the team to wait for the vessel to arrive. I don't wish to make any further mistakes with this one." Dr. Loveless says with stepping down from his sitting on the bench with his friend Madeline.

Emerson walked away from his boss to advise the men working with him, that the ship with the merchandise they were going to take will be coming soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Emerson waited for his men to arrive from the saloon after having a few drinks. They knew that they had a job to be done or else Doctor Loveless was going to blow his stack.

He was standing at the edge of the harbor using his spy glass to check on the vessel arriving very soon into the harbor. Weather wise the fog has lifted for some time now. Even though there was the smell of possible rain in the area.

Looking over towards the edge of the main street. He was able to see the four of them heading his way. And from the look of them, he was glad they weren't all that drunk to be making a fool of themselves.

"We here Emerson. When does the merchant vessel arrive into the harbor?" Jack asked with taking off his hat to be placed into his right hand.

"It should be soon everyone. You need to be ready to board it and go into action with the robbery." Emerson states with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." He says with telling the others to get moving with the equipment.

As for James West, Rose Marie Cerley and Andrea. They were waiting inside there rooms before deciding on any type of action.

They do know from a source. Dr. Loveless and his men were in the area once again. They were going to rob another merchant vessel for the valuables listed as paintings, Jewels and other jewelry belonging to the Museum Of Nature History of England.

Moving on downstairs from the rooms. They could see that the saloon had at least five customers drinking. The bartender taking over for Rose Marie will be closing down in a couple of hours.

"No time to stop for a drink ladies. We need to catch them into the act or else Colonel Richmond is going to be extremely upset that another merchant vessel is down for the count." West says with placing his black hat back onto his head.

Emerson and his men were able to use knock out gas to put asleep the entire crew on board the vessel "Queens Land". Even the captain having to be on the bridge at the time. They were able to throw the gas inside to have the captain fall to the ground right away.

It was at this point. Every one went to work with taking off the exact items without touching the rest of the merchandise. They needed to leave quickly before the gas starts to wear off.

Emerson had the wagon ready for everyone to place the paintings very carefully inside, as with the rest of the jewels worth a King's ransom.

"Lets move it! I have this feeling agent James West and his team are in the area some where." Emerson said with the back of his neck telling him to leave quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Gordon's wife Susan was able to sleep through the night after Dr. Braddock was able to give her something to relax with the baby coming very soon.

She has been having on and off contraptions the past few days. And now that Artemus Gordon had gone back to the Wanderer to continue on with his mission for Colonel Richman.

Colonel Richman had asked Gordon to send a telegraph message to James West out west. He wanted to know about the outcome of finding Dr. Loveless and his gang with stealing valuable merchandise taken from the different merchant vessels coming into the harbor.

Gordon felt uneasy having to leave his wife Susan with the child coming soon. But he still had a job to do for the secret service, and Colonel Richmond.

 **Meanwhile in California**

 **West, Rose Marie Cerley and another part time agent were following the lead late at night. Dr. Loveless and his gang had gotten away again with another robbery having stolen a very valuable painting from France worth a mint to that country.**

 **All three of them have been trying to follow the trail into the outskirts of the city and into the forest.**

 **This is where West had lost them. And the worst part of the evening. It had started to rain very heavy to have the three of them soak to the bones.**

 **They decided to head back into town to warm up at the saloon with drinks. Before deciding to change clothing in there hotel rooms.**

 **But first West needed to head towards the telegraph office down the street. Since it's open 24/7 he will check to see if on whether any messages had been dispatch to him or the others.**

 **Soaked and wet from the rain. West takes off his black hat to try and shake the water off it and placing it near the fireplace.**

 **He than walked over to one of the windows with the telegraph officer. When he walked to the window. The young officer told him that he had a telegraph message waiting for him from Washington, D.C. Artemus Gordon.**

 **"Thanks. How much do I owe you with the message?" He asked with taking and opening the message from Artie.**

 **"It's going to be fifty cents Mr. West." Looking over at the window. He noticed that the rain was finally letting up a little, making it easier for the Secret Service agents to get around better after getting some rest, food and a change of clothing.**


	34. Chapter 34

Author Notes: Happy Easter

The Night Of the Two Legged Little Man

Chapter 34

Agent Jim West after paying for the telegraph message from Artemus Gordon. He sat down to read it since it was a long dispatch from his partner. First he started with the news about his wife Susan having the baby without problems. Before going into detail about Dr. Loveless and the portraits that was solid from the country of England.

Artemus mention about the possible chance that Dr. Loveless will try again to rob two more merchant vessels carrying very valuable cargo that he wants in his possession.

He mention as well that none of his sources out west have been unable to find Loveless. He's always disappearing from the police and federal authorities. There was nothing more of the dispatch.

He looked outside to see the rain was finally slowing down for a change after the past few days of bad weather. Placing his black hat onto his head, he thanked the clerk for giving him the dispatch.

Since it was late. He needed to head back to the hotel to sleep. However before he turns in, he will check the saloon and see what the two ladies are up to.

Another merchant vessel called The Freedom was arriving into the harbor after traveling on the water for the past two weeks from England once again.

Dr. Loveless had his trio of men waiting for the ship to arrive with weapons to catch the crew off guard, as with Captain Elroy in his late fifties. Dr. Loveless was overjoyed when everyone of the ten man crew gave up very easily, including the captain.

Loveless asked his men to have them tied up and placed down in the galley until all of the portraits worth a fortune were taken off the vessel and moved into storage on the other side of the harbor away from the secret service.

It didn't take all that long for the three small portaits to be taken off and into storage. As for the crew members, they were put to sleep with a potion that was developed by Dr. Loveless himself.

It would be the next day for when the local harbor police and patrons will find them inside the vessel. As someone would tip them off, along with James West.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 The Night of the Two legged Little Man

Secret Service agent James West was called to the sheriff's office to discuss the latest robbery from the harbor. Inside the sheriff's office was Captain Elroy and three of his shipmates to give testimony to both the sheriff and James West.

Taking off his black hat and placing it onto the hook in the office. He started to ask questions starting with the captain of the vessel "The Freedom".

"Did you happen to see who it was that knocked all of you out cold Captain?" West asked with waiting for his over all response.

"All I know for a fact is the gas being placed inside the compartment of my quarters. I wasn't able to see anything or feel afterwards. It was basically the same from everyone else Mr. West."

"And what did you think happened to the portraits that were stolen from the vessel?"

"I have no idea sir. All I know those portraits from England are worth a fortune for anyone wishing to sell them on the black market or to the military. I have no idea as to why these criminals are looking to start a war with England with stealing those precious paintings." He tried to catch his breath after the statement.

"Captain, you need to take it easy. This situation with the portraits will no doubt be resolved. I have a strong feeling as to who of might of been involved with taking the merchandise from the vessel. I just need to figure out where." James West exclaimed with his words while walking towards the door of the sheriff's office.

"Where are you going Mr. West?" Sheriff Thompkins a replacement from Dodge City only arrived the past few days.

"I am going to start digging around for information in town and at the saloon for where my two part time agents are working under cover. Excuse me gentlemen." He goes to grab his black hat from the hook to walk back outside.

Dr. Loveless was enjoying his latest new precious merchandise at the warehouse just outside the town. "Gentlemen, you done a wonderful deed once again to make me happy. Now I need to know when Colonel Lindey will be coming to take the portraits to his fort and the payment for them from his investors." He gets off his little chair to take a look at one of the paintings of a beautiful sky line with a beach with a flock of birds flying over.

His number one man Avery tells him that he heard from Colonel Lindey. "Dr. Loveless, he's going to be here with-in the hour with the payment. So it should not cause any problems with him getting here under cover . He understood that he wasn't supposed to be wearing his military uniform in order not to have West or the others notice."

"Good enough everyone. But in the mean time. Put those portraits into storage onto he arrives, while I need a bit of a rest for now. No one disturbs me until Colonel Lindey arrives. Understand?"

There was a chorus of " Yes Sir!"...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Rose Marie was discussing a matter with the other under cover agent

Andrea. They have been both busy with tracking down information about

Dr. Loveless. From a source outside of town. This useful source was able to

say that Dr. Loveless was located outside of the town in a warehouse that

was let go by the previous owners.

"We need to say something to James West this possible location of this mad

man." Rose Marie exclaimed with her words to Andrea standing over the bar

asking for a shot of whiskey even though very early in the morning for it.

"If we don't see West soon. I plan on leaving this saloon to start looking for him

over all. Lets just hope he gets here very soon." Andrea said with Rose Marie having

to be behind the bar for a change

It was exactly at that particular moment. James West walked into the saloon looking

for the ladies. "There you are the both of you. Did you happen to find out on any further

information on Loveless or his hiding place?" He asked with placing his black hat onto

the bar counter.

"I did!" Andrea says. "One of my sources tells me that Loveless and his crew are hiding

out in an warehouse outside of the town. This is where the stolen merchandise from those

merchant vessels were taken, and including the latest."

"Excellent ladies. Now we need to devise a plan in order to get close and inside the warehouse

without alerting anyone." West retorted with taking his drink over to a table, along with Rose Marie

and Andrea joining him.

"Don't you think James that we should let the sheriff know so that he and his deputies will be able to

help us out and get inside the warehouse?" Rose Marie asked.

"Lets go inform him after we are done drinking ladies. So drink up I am buying this round before we

leave.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

It was at this point that agent James West needed help to arrest Dr. Loveless and his crew at the warehouse. He asked agent Rose Marie Cerley to join him to take a walk over to the sheriff office. In order to speak with Sheriff Thompkins and his deputies to help out.

Taking it slow to reach the sheriff's office. They had to be sure that the sheriff will be able to agree with helping out. In spite the fact the situation could be extremely dangerous over all and the lost of man power.

Finally... West and Cerley walked inside of the building. To find Thompkins speaking with one of his deputies. They waited until he was done talking with the deputy. Afterwards Sheriff Thompkins looked over at the two secret service agents waiting to say something to him.

"Can I help you, agent West?" He asked with placing back up one of his rifles after cleaning it out earlier.

"We need your help sheriff. We found out for where Dr. Loveless is located as with the fortune in merchandise stolen the different merchant vessels and including the recent one. Will you be able to have any of your deputies available sheriff?" West asked with placing a hand through his hair after taking off his black hat.

"Two of them are away on another assignment, while the other two are in the town some where checking on something for some of the town folks. And the one that was here is outside sitting on the bench cleaning is rifle. Let me go get Roy to explain to him the situation."

After a few minutes of discussing the plan with him. He was asked to look for the other two deputies to be ready to head on over to the warehouse once the sun starts to head on down...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was now just about dark. The moon as yet had not had the chance to be shown. Even though it's supposed to be a full moon to make it hard for the group to get into the warehouse without having to be noticed.

The posse consisted of the sheriff and three of the deputies. Plus including James West, Cerley and Andrea carrying fire power on them to blow up half the warehouse. But they would need to be careful in order not to damage any of the fortune in merchandise from France and England.

Dr. Loveless was inside the warehouse with his crew going over the whole lot of paintings. Having to made sure that none of the items have been damaged.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man

Agent James West was ready. And including the sheriff and his posse. They were on the outskirts of the warehouse. West and his two agents were gearing up with lighting up the explosives to be thrown into an area away from the merchandise.

As for where Dr. Loveless was located. They had to play it by ear at this time. Sheriff Thompkins had issued orders to his posse to be extremely careful on where to throw the gas bombs. In order for them to catch Dr. Loveless in the act.

"Lets go Rose Marie and Andrea." West says out loud to the agents running towards the broken glass windows of the warehouse. Placing a step under neath the window so that the three of them can climb through without cutting themselves. While being careful with bringing in the explosives before lighting them up.

Taking out a small light developed by his partner Artemus Gordon out of his pant pocket. It was enough to use in order to see inside before the fireworks begin.

Walking away from the cartons in this one area. They were able to hear the voices from the other side. It had sounded like Dr. Loveless was giving orders to his workers to keep a close eye out on anyone that might be lurking about.

"Get ready to light the explosives! " West ordered before running around the corner to throw the explosive before going off in a few seconds. As with Rose Marie and Andrea's merchandise as well.

A moment later...

West and the two ran back into a different direction with the area going up with flames. They could see Dr. Loveless trying to run away. Only into the direction of the sheriff and posse. He had no where to go this time after many times of getting away.

"Dr. Loveless, you are under arrest for a number of crimes against the U.S. Government and Overseas for the act of stealing very valuable portraits from England and France." Sheriff Thompkins announced with having the pleasure to place tying a rope around his arms. While Agent James West takes out a smaller version cuffs to be put on his wrists because of his size.

However Agent James West will take over to advise the U.S. Military to come in and check every portrait that was taken by him and his crew. Plus Agent West with his two female part time agents will be taking Dr. Loveless to the local prison some 25 miles away for where he will be placed as with his associates.

Final chapter coming up...


End file.
